1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a lacing cord used for daily necessities including shoes, clothing, and bags and shoes that use this lacing cord.
2. Background Information
Generally, a lacing cord is used in daily necessities including with shoes, clothing and bags. For example, a lacing cord is conventionally known in skating shoes in which the lacing cord is wound using a winding member (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-148927). Also, a lacing cord wound on a winding member is conventionally known in sports shoes (see, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0266384). The conventional lacing cord is guided to the guide part (e.g., eyelet or the like) of a shoe body. A lacing cord tightens a shoe body by the two ends thereof being engaged with the winding member and the winding member being operated in the winding direction. Also, the tightening of the shoe can be loosened by pulling the winding member in the axial direction to enable removal of the shoe.